After the Kiss
by sierradawn2466
Summary: Hellboy and Liz after the kiss...This is the lemon of all lemons...there's sextual content that will ruin the characters for you...so if you don't like lemons don't even attempt to read it...you have been warned so don't flame me...


Well...don't own any of the characters or setting or anything related to the story...:P but have fun reading it

------------------

Liz couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. God she loved Red, but the moment they got back there was yet another monster that needed to be taken care of. She felt to weak to join; yet being this far from Red was making her weaker. Trying to regain her strength, she wandered the all to familiar corridors.

Rounding the corner she saw Red's back to her and Myers facing her. Quickly she backed around the corner. It was too confusing. She kept asking herself why. Why couldn't she face him?

In the middle of her thoughts she heard Red's heavy footsteps walking farther away. Peaking around the corner Myers was standing there looking very confused.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" Myers asked

"I just...I couldn't. Where did he go?"

"He went to bed. That monster wasn't that difficult but since he was exhausted it tried him."

Glancing in Red's room's direction, she said, "I'll...I'll talk to you later...I'm tired."

Raising an eyebrow at her Myers responded, "Have a good night Liz."

She made her way towards Red's room. Hopefully in about five minutes after he hit the bed he'd be asleep, he always was especially when he was really tired. Outside his door she waited. Then there it was. She heard the springs in his bed contract and eventually his snoring. Yes he snored but she had gotten used to the rhythm when she was here before. Slowly she opened the door.

It comforted her to see the mess. Every scrap of paper and every cat explained him in one way or another. In scanning the room her eyes fell upon the red mass covered in a single white sheet. She trembled at the sight. This was overwhelming her. Her feet had a mind of their own as she quietly made her way over to him. She noticed his clothing in a pile by the edge of the bed. As his bed grew closer she wondered what she would do when she reached it, but alas there was no time left, there she stood. Looking down on him she noticed his features she had studied so many times before. He hadn't had time to file his horns down again; they remained broken and uneven. His face; so hard; she felt her abdomen twist and turn remembering his kiss just earlier. Moving lower she saw his chest and arms. She wondered if he could feel things with that right arm of his. Slowly she raised her hand and moved it slightly toward him. There was a pause in his snoring and she froze. After a few seconds (which seemed like an eternity) his snoring resumed regularly. Deciding that wasn't the best idea she looked back towards his chest. There the sheet lay. Her eyes wondered lower. At the sight of the unrevealing bulge she could have sworn her abdomen jumped with excitement.

Slowly she sat at his side, testing to see if the change in pressure would awake him. His snoring continued evenly. She gently pulled down the sheet, slowly inch by inch. The moment the sheet was just below his belly button, something gently caressed her leg. Starting at her ankle is made it's way up her calf. She was growing warmer, and it scared her. Her head shot back to his face. The intensity of his eyes melted her. He was looking into her soul through all her barriers.

"I...I..." Quickly she turned her back to him, "I can't." Her breathing grew more rapid with a combination of anxiety and lust. Red sat up behind her and touched her left shoulder.

Pulling back her hair he whispered, "We can go however slow you need to go."

Liz got up and said, "You don't understand..."

"Understand what?"

"You...I've...I've never..."

"You've never...?" He got up, still behind her "Turn around."

Chills ran up her sides as she felt the heat from his body. Slowly she turned staring deep into his eyes. He was naked yet her eyes couldn't leave his. She was so confused inside. "What's wrong? If you don't want to..."

She cut him off "It's not that I don't want to, I'm...I'm scared."

His eyes changed. There was something she had never seen before...he was hurt.

"You're scared of me?" He said, trying to hold back the emotion leaking from his voice.

Her eyes began to water as she realized her statement hurt him. "YOU don't scare me...it does." His eyes lit slightly as he realized he needed to walk her through this if she was ready.

At his change in expression, her embarrassment caused her to self-consciously look towards the ground. At the sight of it she gasped, and shuddered as she exhaled.

Noticing her trembles Red said, "We can wait if you want to." She looked up into his eyes. "You still don't understand. I want you but I've never...I need you to..." she left his eyes finding a vein on his neck to focus on. With this revelation, his left hand rose to her chin. He moved her chin slightly upward so her mouth would meet his. Gently he kissed her maneuvering his tongue into her. She gasped at this enjoying every second. Her hands rose to his sides as his left hand fell to her shoulder.

She pushed herself against his body. She could feel him growing. Leaving his face she kissed his the side of his neck. Red let out a deep primordial groan, her lips could feel as well as she could hear it. Liz was as ready now as she would ever be. She loved him more than she thought he would ever know and she needed him so much now. Red's hand slipped under her shirt and slowly pulled it upward. She backed away slightly; he stood there confused till he saw what she was actually doing. Meeting his eyes she lifted her shirt revealing her breasts. Red lowered his glance. For some reason him looking at her that way caused her to become even more excited.

She quickly closed the gap between them and passionately kissed him. His every kiss met hers at an equal force and passion; his hand moving up to her right breast massaging it. She moved her mouth next to his ear whispering, "I need you...now..."

At that Red moved his left arm supporting her back and used his right to lift her. He carried her over to the bed and as gently as he could lay her down. Standing there reveling in her beauty was a little too slow for her taste. She touched the lower end of his thigh and slowly moved up towards his penis. Immediately flame arose from her hand. She quickly got it under control as she moved higher.

He started to grow even more. She had never seen it so big. Doubt started to enter her mind then she looked into his eyes. Her hand was torturing him. Swiftly she moved her hand to his left arm pulling him down to the bed. Maneuvering himself over her he quickly removed her pants and underwear, taking a minute to look at her naked form... so beautiful.

Getting anxious she pulled his face toward hers and kissed him. His right hand was keeping him from crushing her under his weight as his left hand moved down her body. It started at her neck, to her breasts, over her abdomen, down the side of her thigh where it stopped. She was shaking so badly with anticipation. Red moved his hand in-between her legs. She spread them immediately, yearningly.

Liz inhaled as his finger entered her. Red couldn't believe how tight she was. No wonder she was so scared. She moved her hand down to his and pulled it away. "I understand if you don't want to." He tried to tell her. She simply smiled at him.

Reaching down she grasped the length of him. Immediately it responded in her hand as his hips began to rock toward her and away. Trembling she guided it to her. The instant to tip touched her she stopped. She needed him to follow through but how could she tell him that? He looked her in the eye and pushed himself into her. The rush of pain and lust ran through her as little spurts of fire started to escape her. Red moved in and out keeping himself up with his massive right arm and holding Liz close to him with his left. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his tail came to stroke her back and side. He held her up off the bed as he brought her up and down in rhythm with his thrusts. She could feel herself responding to him, making room for him little by little.

He could feel the fire rising in her. Growing. Finally his last thrust brought her through the door releasing himself into her. Fire left her body as she released herself in response. Every muscle in her body instantly relaxed as the fire dwindled down. Red slowly lowered her to the bed and moved to her left side. Both were panting. Liz moved her hands to the heat between her legs. She could feel the liquid he gave her mixed with her own. It hurt slightly. Looking over at him it surprised her. He was gazing into her eyes.

"Liz..."

"Yes Red?"

"I..." he exhaled slightly "I love you. With all my heart, I love you."

A tear ran down her cheek. He wiped it away looking at her expectantly.

"I love you too." She said breaking down into tears, "I always have. I always will."

Red pulled her close and kissed her.

That night she was safe in his caressing arms.

------------------

well that was my lemon of all lemons...completely ruining the characters for you...ï I just got bored one night...sorry


End file.
